A Night To Remember
by Mizuki99
Summary: Late Valentine's Day oneshot. Tsuna is planning something. Reborn is excited. Main:R27 with mentions of ColoLal and 8059


**_Author's Note:_ **Was totally going to post this yesterday but I dont have internet access. Let me explain the setting.

Tsuna is the Sky Arcobaleno.  
They are all living in the same house except for the complicated days.  
Tsuna and Reborn have been through trials that made Reborn reach his breaking point.  
The Varia pledged their loyalty to Tsuna.  
Coronation has yet to happen but Tsuna's home town is publicized to the Mafia, hense the Varia's location.

Yuni isn't mentioned... because she's dead.

This takes place in the same universe as my upcoming project that is taking every bit of inspiration out of me. ;p Enjoy!

No smut.

* * *

Tsuna stared at Haru with a cross between amusement and horror. Horror because he was actually going through with her suggestion to woo Reborn with a little bit of lingerie but amusement because she was kind enough to help him out. He wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day a little different this year—as now he was more in touch with the not-so-dormant Italian blood in his veins—and to do that, he was going to dress up a little… or rather _undress._

Earlier that morning, Haru had shown up with Kyoko in tow and all but kidnapped him the minute he finished cooking breakfast. They bypassed the shopping district and went straight for Hayato's apartment and dragged Chrome out of the house as well with strict orders of 'cut Mukuro off or you'll never see dog-boy again' from Haru. Mukuro had been amused but advised that she at least keep it one way, knowing what the girls had in mind.

That had been four hours ago. It was now mid-day and Tsunayoshi was about ready to fall over. They had been to six shopping outlets and none of them had the kind of thing Tsuna wanted—er… in a totally manly way…

Oh who the hell was he kidding?

Everywhere he looked, the lingerie was bright and flashy, showing off angles where he had none. If it weren't for the fact that he was slim enough to pass as a girl, he wouldn't even be doing this.

"Haru… I thought you said that you were the one who wanted to be my wife…" Tsuna said slowly.

"Hahi, I am but I am _totally _okay with you having a homosexual relationship on the side~! It's just like… kya! I don't even have the words to describe the feelings welling up inside of me. It's just so… so hot!" Haru trailed off into some babbling nonsense about yaoi and fangirlisms and other stuff that Tsuna wasn't so sure he wanted to understand.

God, he hoped he at least retained some of his testosterone after this—not that he had that much to begin with, but you know… he was still a _guy _after all.

Still though, Tsuna slumped forward and let fake tears fall from his eyes in a totally dramatic manner. "Death anytime now would be nice." Tsuna whined. Kyoko giggled from the side but it lacked any luster that it usually held. "Missing Bianchi?" Tsuna asked.

A little over a month ago, Kyoko had gotten over her one-sided love with Tsuna and realized that there was so much more to being second than what she thought. Bianchi had been there through the worst of it all and when Kyoko had a little too much to drink one night, she ended up in lip-lock with the older assassin.

"Yeah… hey, let's go in that one next! Maybe you'll find something that'll fit there." Kyoko nudged him and pointed at a rather small shop that was dolled up with calligraphy writing. '_Love and Lingerie' _was the name of the shop—somehow; Tsuna had a good feeling about this one.

But finding something that would fit wasn't the problem. It was trying to find something that didn't make him look like a skanked up housewife. All those bright colors made him look like a child playing dress-up and that wasn't his aim. He wanted to look sexy.

"Alright," He said softly, adjusting his hat so that his hair covered his eyes. This was embarrassing enough as it was.

* * *

Reborn flipped his favorite album—Frank Sinatra was a genius that knew his stuff, in Reborn's opinion—onto the record player and turned it up as he dressed. The skipping beat of '_I've Got You Under My Skin' _was enough to make him almost want to skip.

Almost.

**___I've got you under my skin_****_  
_****___I've got you deep in the heart of me_****_  
_****___So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_****_  
_****___I've got you under my skin_**

Reborn shrugged into his coat, grabbing his customary fedora and holding out his hand to Leon who flicked her tongue out in greeting. He sang along with the verses, a song he was rather familiar with, but kept it soft even as he strode down the stairs.

**___I tried so…not to give in_****_  
_****___And I said to myself this affair it will never go so well_****_  
_****___But why should I try to resist when baby I know damn well,  
_****___That I've got you under my skin_**

"Frank Sinatra, Reborn? You're in a good mood, kora." Colonnello remarked. Verde huffed and flicked up his glasses. "Get some good news?"

"Something like that," Reborn said before continuing with his baritone hum as he dished up his portion of breakfast.

**___I'd sacrifice anything come what might_****_  
_****___For the sake of having you near_****_  
_****___In spite of a warning voice_****_  
_****___That comes in the night and repeats_****_  
_****___Repeats in my ear_**

"Viper already leave?" Reborn asked.

"Already? How did you know that she was leaving?" Fon asked, not bothering to stifle his smile at Reborn's good mood. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ah, that, my dear _tempesta, _is something you should already know. Your color fits, after all." Reborn tipped his hat in a mockingly gentlemanly manner. The song continued, even though he wasn't singing anymore.

**___Don't you know you fool_****_  
_****___You never can win_****_  
_****___Use your mentality_****_  
_****___Wake up to reality_****_  
_****___But each time I do_****_  
_****___Just the thought of you_****_  
_****___Makes me stop before I begin_****_  
_****___'Cause I've got you under my skin_**

Reborn bit into the eggs and chewed thoughtfully. "Actually, come to think of it, Lal isn't here either, kora." Colonnello commented. "She was gone when I woke up."

"Tsunayoshi left immediately after finishing breakfast." Verde remarked.

Tsuna had gone to live with the Arcobaleno after he transferred into high school since the mini-mansion just outside of Namimori was full with the Varia being in town for training and protective detail. Vongola Decimo's hometown had become public knowledge and there were assassins just hoping for the slim pickings. Even the Arcobaleno had moved locations as they had to protect their Sky. The place that they currently were at was a Vongola owned two story house that sat on the edge of the Midori district.

There were eight bedrooms—four on each floor—and two bathrooms. Each room was big enough for two people and since certain people doubled up, there was one extra in case they had company. Tsuna slept with Reborn, Lal with Colonnello, Viper with Skull—although, they were the only two that weren't actually a couple—and Fon and Verde slept in their own rooms. That left three extra rooms—one of which was an office for Tsuna when he took his work with him and the other was a lab for Verde. They only had one guest room but they had hardly any guests anyways.

**___I would sacrifice anything come what might for the sake of having you near_****_  
_****___In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats_****_  
_****___How it yells in my ear_****_  
_****___Don't you know you fool_****_  
_****___Ain't no chance to win_****_  
_****___Why not use your mentality_****_  
_****___Wake up get up to reality_****_  
_****___Anytime I do just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin_**

Skull yawned as he walked down the stairs. "He left with those two gal-pals he's always surrounded by." The stuntman grabbed a piece of bacon before sitting at his spot at the table. "Frank Sinatra? Wow, Reborn, you're in a good mood today. Have anything to do with the date?"

"That's 'sempai' to you, lackey, and yes. It might." Reborn jibed but didn't react violently like he usually would have. Even if the brat was asking for it on a daily basis, he couldn't be his usual sadistic self if he was this happy about what he knew Tsuna had planned—even though he didn't know what it all entailed.

**___Because I've got you under my skin_****_  
_****___And I like you under my skin_**

The record scratched and clicked off after the ending verse. Reborn huffed and set his dishes in the sink—it was Fon's turn to do them anyways.

"Date?" Colonnello asked. "What is today's date?"

"February 14th," Skull replied.

"You should have let him squirm." Reborn said, snickering when Colonnello's eyes widened.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot! I'mgoingoutbebacklaterdon'twaitupkora!" The blonde vanished with a quick whirl and Reborn and Skull were leaning on each other for support as they were laughing so hard. Verde just rolled his eyes and Fon smiled in amusement.

"Does that mean that we're on our own for dinner tonight? It's your turn to cook, after all." Fon reminded.

"Order take-out on my tab since it's probably going to be you and Verde here. In the house. Alone." Reborn smirked at the light color that dusted over Fon's cheeks while Verde grinned like a fox.

"Taking him to your back-up?" Verde asked.

Because the Arcobaleno knew better than to have only one house that they all shared from experience, they had studios in different locations that the others didn't know the location of. If there was an emergency, they had contact numbers and emergency landlines that got the messages to them just as fast as if they were to run.

The studios were medium sized and each had qualities that made them like home. The only one who knew where all of them were was Tsuna and he was sworn under loyalty's oath—even more sacred than Omertà to them—not to say anything unless the situation called for it.

Tsuna had stayed at all of them at least once.

Reborn smirked wickedly. "Yep. Make sure nothing comes up."

"I'll make the deadliest chemical I can think of and accidently leave it in Shibuya." Verde promised without looking up from his papers.

Snarky scientists were snarky.

But it didn't matter. Reborn was still in a good mood. "I love this holiday." Reborn mused, twirling his glass of red wine thoughtfully.

* * *

"I hate this holiday." Hayato snarled. "The unbearable crowds, the squealing women that don't shut the fuck up…"

"Now, now…" Takeshi said laughing and running his fingers over Hayato's spine. "Tomorrow things will die down. No one will even leave their house." Takeshi pulled the bomber onto his lap. "Besides, come midnight tonight, you won't be leaving the house for the next twenty for hours and don't think I'll let you go before the day officially ends either."

Hayato spluttered something incoherent while his blood heated his skin up and turned it to an endearing shade of red.

Maybe he could deal with his disliking for the holiday after all.

* * *

Tsuna flinched at the back that was thrust into his arms by the cashier who gave him a knowing wink. Oh, how he was already starting to regret this… but he knew that there was no turning back now. And anyways! He wanted to do something special for Reborn, something that the hitman wouldn't see coming, and this…

Well, he certainly wouldn't see this coming, that's for sure.

"What's next?" Kyoko asked.

"Chocolates and wine… I'm cashing in a favor for the wine but he likes dark chocolate and cherries." Tsuna said, smiling slightly to himself.

"What kind of wine are you getting?" Kyoko asked, knowing a thing or two about wine.

"_Romante Conti. _Squalo owes me a favor for when I saved his ass from probation." Tsuna snickered at the memory. Squalo had screwed up on a mission and ended up getting arrested. Because he had a couple warrants on his head for being an associate of the Mafia, Tsuna had stepped up and pulled on a few strings that a friend he had made during his time abroad had and got him out without having a court arraignment.

"That sweet's shop that we usually go to for our appreciation day has imported cocoa that they use to make it fresh with black cherries." Kyoko said, tilting her head. "How late did you plan on staying out?"

"As late as you want me to."

* * *

It was around eight at night when Tsuna finally got to the studio-apartment. His keys jingled in his hand as he pressed open the door. His eyes took in the sight of the apartment as the dim lighting came on.

The place smelled of masculine glory—both in literal and figurative senses—with hues of brown, gold, red and orange painting the place. Dark cherry-tiger wood made up most of the furniture and there were a few paintings of European settings framed with gold floral frames. The kitchen was small and clean, the counter-tops white granite with black cupboards and silver handles.

Outside on the far side there was a balcony with a hot tub. Tsuna found himself fantasizing what it would be like to—

Stop. Not yet. They still had to eat dinner. Tsuna mentally shook himself.

The scent of the place was freshly brewed espresso and gun-powder but it wasn't overpowering. Reborn sauntered into the room and leaned down to give him a hot, open mouthed kiss. Tsuna caught the tell-tale scent of his cologne—_Allure Homme_, he recognized—blending together with his naturally musky scent of espresso and rain.

Tsuna smirked. "Eager?"

"You'd better believe it." Reborn simpered, mouth curving upward into a grin, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"Then you'll love this." Tsuna reached into his bag and pulled out a dark bottle, twisting it for Reborn to see. The hitman's eyes drifted down to the bottle and he inclined his head in a taunting manner.

"That will be nice with desert." Reborn stepped away from Tsuna and slumped slightly. "Meanwhile, for dinner, we're having Champaign with sautéed mushrooms in burgundy wine sauce over pasta."

Champaign was light on the alcohol but he knew the wine wasn't so light. Reborn planned ahead and while he wasn't surprised to see Tsuna show up, he was surprised that he got him _that wine._

And they haven't even finished dinner yet.

"I'll be back." Tsuna said with a hum to his voice, low and seductive. Reborn already felt his pants tightening.

Tsuna tried not to freak out as he shut the door lightly. _It was just Reborn, damn it! Why did he have to be so nervous?_

… just Reborn?

Reborn had become so much more than just a sadistic baby tutor. He had become Tsuna's lifeline without even realizing it and after Tsuna had seen the stuff he went through… well, needless to say. Tsuna was _his through and through._

The bathroom was, like the rest of the house, masculine. The walls were, from four feet and up, painted a peachy orange color. Underneath the peach was dark cherry-tiger wood. The sink had black granite framing it and there were two openings, one for each of them. It was fairly large but the dark coloring made it seem smaller.

Tsuna looked down at the bag clutched in his hands. He was suddenly glad that they would be going into the hot tub on the balcony for part of the evening. Tsuna looked down at the bag in his hands again and sighed.

It couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

When Tsuna walked, he was covered in a golden silk robe that wrapped securely around his body, showing off his curves. It resembles a silk yukata and Reborn felt his lips twitch. If that's what he looked like with a moderate but eye-catching appearance, Reborn wondered what he spent all day shopping for.

Dinner was a quiet affair. They exchanged words about how their evening went—a short quip about Colonnello and his forgetfulness—and then they moved out to the balcony where the hot tub as.

Tsuna felt himself get nervous all over again. Forcing himself to relax, Tsuna undid the tie to his robe and let it fall to the floor while Reborn stripped off his own robe and stepped into the warm water.

Tsuna was wearing long stockings—skin tight—that tinted his legs a hair-shade lighter than his usual skin tone, trailing up his legs until his mid-thigh where they were hooked up by thin, dark red straps. A garter belt hugged his waist but was covered partially by the lace that dropped down from what would cover a pair of small-set breasts—had he had any to begin with. Around his throat was a choker with a ribbon that came down and curled at the base of his ribs.

Reborn's breath caught in his throat and because he was without his fedora, he couldn't hide his eyes. Tsuna stepped onto the edge where Reborn grabbed his hand and helped him down.

The water was warm against his skin but Tsuna still couldn't help the shudder that rolled through him when Reborn touched him, pulling him so that he was straddling the hitman's lap. Reaching past him, he pulled out one of the chocolate covered cherries he had bought earlier and placed it against Reborn's lips.

"Mm, dark chocolate…" Reborn purred.

Tsuna smirked. "Let me taste," And they shared their second kiss of the evening, mouths molding together with years of familiarity.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Owari.**


End file.
